Victors of the Hunger Games
by BookNinja93
Summary: Headcanons of mine plus a list of all 73 Hunger Games Victors (pre-trilogy/Katniss).


**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **AN:** I've been reading a lot of Hunger Games Fanfiction lately and I've been trying to finish my Katniss/Finnick story. However, something has been bugging me, the history of past Victors pre Katniss. In fanfiction writers have the Victor Village in the Career Districts overpopulated which I don't think is the case because there's 12 houses. I don't think they would all be filled at once, I mean pre-Katniss there was 73th Victors from 12 different districts. The ones from earlier games are probably dead.

Also the Career districts seem to have a volunteer program set up but how did 14 yr Finnick and young Clove(I don't think she was a volunteer but no one volunteered for her) get reaped if they had trained older Careers? I think in their cases they were children of Victors, they were going to be reaped no matter what, so no one wanted to volunteer for them. I also think Johanna was trained/coached before her games, so I also suspect she's the daughter of a Victor. I also think Thresh was Chaff's nephew (I don't see him having kids) I believe Rue was Seeder's granddaughter (from her daughter, Seeders son was reaped but died in the games before Rue was born) I just think that the Capitol/Snow is so evil the he would rig the reapings so as many family members of past Victors were reaped.

Now in my head, District 2 has the most Victors with 13, District 1 has 12 but they are the only district to win back to back games (Gloss & Cashmere). District 4 has 11, District 3 has 8, District 5 has 5, District 6 has 4, District 7 has 4, District 8 has 4, and District 9 has 4. District 10 & 11 have 3 each. District 12 has 2 (before Katniss and Peeta). Also a thing that bugged me is people write in post mockingjay fics like theres barely any Victors left after the war which I don't think is true, I think we just don't know those nameless Victors because they wanted nothing to do with the war so they stayed out of it (the ones not reaped in 75th games).

* * *

 **73 HG:** District 2 Kipp Greyson (18yr) [13/13]

 **72 HG:** District 1 Azurite Hewlett (18yr) [12/12]

 **71 HG** : District 7: Johanna Mason (17yr) [4/4]

 **70 HG** : District 4: Annie Cresta (18yr) [11/11]

 **69 HG** : District 2: Nikita Dearborn (18yr) [12/13]

 **68 HG:** District 4: Wavlic Wilder (17yr) [10/11]

 **67 HG** : District 1: Spectacular Adley (18yr) [11/12]

 **66 HG:** District 2: Slade Armstrong (18yr) [ 11/13]

 **65 HG** : District 4: Finnick Odair (14yr) [9/11]

 **64 HG:** District 1: Cashmere Hargrove (18yr) [10/12]

 **63 HG** : District 1: Gloss Hargrove (18yr) [9/12]

 **62 HG** : District 2: Enobaria Bryne (18yr) [10/13]

 **61 HG** : District 3: Alaric Tennant (17yr) [8/8]

 **60 HG:** District 8: Cecilia Baxter-Emery (18yr) [4/4]

 **59 HG** : District 6: Isaac Ford (16yr) [4/4]

 **58 HG** : District 4: Nessi Niles (17yr) [8/11]

 **57 HG** : District 3: Galmora Freeman (18yr) [7/8]

 **56 HG** : District 8: Dawn Geller (18yr) [3/4]

 **55 HG** : District 7: Blight Cooper (18yr) [3/4]

 **54 HG** : District 9: Kane Gilmore (17yr) [4/4]

 **53 HG** : District 5: Eugene Kassanavoid (16yr) [5/5]

 **52 HG** : District 10: Yoko Newsome (18yr) [3/3]

 **51 HG** : District 2: Lyme Regis (18yr) [9/13]

 **50 HG:** District 12: Haymitch Abernathy (16yr) [2/2]

 **49 HG:** District 3: Wiress Denning (17yr) [6/8]

 **48 HG:** District 1: Graff Yundt (18yr) [8/12]

 **47 HG** : District 5: Jared Forks (18yr) [4/5]

 **46 HG** : District 2: Brutus Armstrong (18yr) [8/13]

 **45 HG** : District 11: Chaff Shelton (16yr) [3/3]

 **44 HG** : District 10: Knox Zeno (17yr) [2/3]

 **43 HG** : District 4: Ansel Cresta (18yr) [7/11]

 **42 HG** : District 1: Armani Knight (18yr) [7/12]

 **41 HG** : District 9: Whelma Moore (15yr) [3/4]

 **40 HG** : District 2: Callisto Isenhower (18yr) [7/13]

 **39 HG** : District 4: Sryena Hook-Odair (16yr) [6/11]

 **38 HG** : District 3: Beetee Latiar (17yr) [5/8]

 **37 HG:** District 1: Chanel Mitchell (18yr) [6/12]

 **36 HG:** District 7: Elma Greene-Mason (17yr) [2/4]

 **35 HG** : District 2: Fletcher Graves (18yr) [6/13]

 **34 HG:** District 1: Cartier Williams (18yr) [5/12]

 **33 HG:** District 6: Bonnie 'Female Morphling' Zeller (17yr) [3/4]

 **32 HG:** District 5: Gemma Stine (15yr) [3/5]

 **31 HG** : District 6: Chasis 'Male Morphling' Bosley (18yr) [2/4]

 **30 HG** : District 11: Seeder Fairbanks (16yr) [2/3]

 **29 HG:** District 4: Poseidon Fuller (17yr) [5/11]

 **28 HG** : District 1: Shine Hargrove (18yr) [4/12]

 **27 HG** : District 2: Tyresse Elden (18yr) [5/13]

 **26 HG** : District 9: Fiona Molson (17yr) [2/4]

 **25 HG** : District 11: Canton Shelton (16yr) [1/3]

 **24 HG** : District 4: Finn Hook (18yr) [4/11]

 **23 HG** : District 3: Whitney Denning (16yr) [4/8]

 **22 HG** : District 2: Cathleen Callahan (18yr) [4/13]

 **21 HG** : District 1: Damien Owen (18yr) [3/12]

 **20 HG:** District 4: Nicola Nott (16yr) [3/11]

 **19 HG** : District 10: Bellona Vaughn (18yr) [1/3]

 **18 HG** : District 8: Woof Brunner (18yr) [2/4]

 **17 HG** : District 2: James Chance (17yr) [3/13]

 **16 HG** : District 5: Roderick Riggs (16yr) [2/5]

 **15 HG:** District 3: Tyler Quick (17yr) [3/8]

 **14 HG** : District 1: Ruby Linnet (18yr) [2/12]

 **13 HG** : District 12: Augustan Burroughs (16yr) [1/2]

 **12 HG** : District 4: Mags Fuller (18yr) [2/11]

 **11 HG** : District 2: Ericka Ainsworth (18yr) [2/13]

 **10 HG:** District 8: Stephan Ladd (17yr) [1/4]

 **9 HG** : District 3: Ashlynn Ames (18yr) [2/8]

 **8 HG** : District 9: Gregory Dines (16yr) [1/4]

 **7 HG** : District 5: Melody Myles (17yr) [1/5]

 **6 HG** : District 1: Lukas Trigs (18yr) [1/12]

 **5 HG** : District 4: Shane Clearwater (17yr) [1/11]

 **4 HG** : District 2: Charles Paxson (18yr) [1/13]

 **3 HG:** District 7: Katrina Atwood (18yr) [1/4]

 **2 HG:** District 6: Olivia Oswalt (17yr) [1/4]

 **1 HG** : District 3: Benjamin Latiar(16yr) [1/8]

* * *

Victors that are dead prior to HG trilogy are, 1-11, 13, 24-25, 29, 36 & 43\. Twenty victors die from the quell and the rebellion, leaving 38 victors alive after the war (including Katniss & Peeta).

This is just my headcanons feel free to use them or ignore them. I personally am glad I took the time to type all of this up so I can use it for more HG fanfictions. I made up some last names for canon characters, gave the morphlings real names, and created names for unknown victors. At some point I'll write backstories for them.


End file.
